


Betrayed, Devastated, Heartbroken, Inconsolable, and Woeful

by ReaderMagnifique



Series: University Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Sharing Clothes, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderMagnifique/pseuds/ReaderMagnifique
Summary: Prompt Sentence Starter: Is that my shirt you're wearing?James texts his girlfriend from across the library.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: University Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883563
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Betrayed, Devastated, Heartbroken, Inconsolable, and Woeful

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day?  
> It cannot be!  
> But it is!  
> I wrote this as an exercise to write exactly 500 words, and let me tell you it was tough! I had to destroy a perfectly good Lily rant, and that was devastating (and woeful, leaving me betrayed, heartbroken and inconsolable).  
> I say destroyed, but I am a coward, and I have simply removed it and put it into my word doc of "things I shall one day use", so all is not lost.  
> For some reason, A03 has counted three extra words that I cannot find, so the word count does not match up.  
> Please enjoy my sweet little exercise, and my first published texting fic.  
> As a side note, I have Grammarly on my computer, and it hates everything that James says.

James: is that my shirt you’re wearing?

Lily: Don’t know what you’re talking about.

James: it looks like my shirt.

Lily: It doesn’t look like any of your shirts.

James: it says sleekeazy on it

it’s the pink one from the 2017 trade show

Lily: How can you tell what it says?

I’m wearing a cardigan

For all you know, it says Speakeasy and is actually a gentle mauve.

James: It does not say Speakeasy.

Lily: It might.

James: lily, i’m pretty sure it’s my shirt

Lily: Well if you’re only pretty sure that’s not completely sure.

That’s approximately 80% sure.

On the sureness scale.

James: i’m going to shelve my curiosity of the sureness scale for now because that's my shirt i am certain!

Lily: Which are we using, the Sureness Scale or the Certainty Gage?

James: there’s a difference?

Lily: The same way there’s a difference between Sirius’ reading tastes and Peter’s.

James: you’re exaggerating wildly and i feel like this is theft

of my personality

copywrite infringement

Lily: You can’t Copywrite exaggeration, James.

James: not exaggeration

that would be excessive

not to mention upsetting to the larger exaggeration community

but wild exaggeration?

that’s me.

Lily: So what’s your plan of action against my sister?

Wild Exaggeration is her favourite pastime.

James: pastime?

please

wild exaggeration isn’t a pastime

it’s a way of life.

also i’ll probably sue her

just for fun

you’ll be my lawyer, right?

Lily: That’s a conflict of interest

But alright

Destroying my sister in a court of law could be fun

James: only if there’s nothing good on telly.

Lily: I’d just sneak onto your Netflix, it would be less effort.

James: I thought you were in a feud with Netflix?

Lily: I am.

I am betrayed, devastated, heartbroken, inconsolable, and woeful.

James: wow

wild exaggeration in alphabetical order

I don’t know whether to feel betrayed, devastated, heartbroken, inconsolable, and woeful

or even more wildly attracted to you

Lily: They stole my beautiful counterpart from me

my Anne

And I will not renew my Netflix until they return what is mine by rights.

James: but jumping on to mine is okay, yeah?

Lily: Do you mind?

James: not at all but i felt that i had to put in the token argument

for propriety’s sake

Lily: James

I hate to break it to you

But we’ve been together for seven months

We broke propriety a while ago.

with a spade.

Gave it a big clonk on the head.

James: how awful for propriety

Lily: You know, I came to the library to get some work done.

But it’s just not happening while we’re both here texting.

What say you to going home and rubbing some salt in propriety’s wounds?

James: Would this salt/wound endeavour involve me getting my shirt back at any point?

Lily: No.

James: wow

am betrayed, devastated, heartbroken, inconsolable, and woeful

Lily: I notice you’re not saying no despite your wild exaggeration.

James: don’t be silly

i’ve already got my coat on.


End file.
